


greased lightnin'

by m3llo_hi



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: 50s style, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dancing, Lou is a very supportive father figure in this, M/M, also, bc i love these boys, doo-wop, heavily inspired by grease and phineas and ferb, sry i keep writing about them, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3llo_hi/pseuds/m3llo_hi
Summary: Because I'm still a little salty about that dance episode in Prime Empire.So, Cole NOT competitive dancing, but dancing for fun. And it's with Jay. And at a Doo-Wop Hop. 50s style.
Relationships: Bruiseshipping - Relationship, Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	greased lightnin'

**Greased Lightnin'**

_Jay! Stop running around! Can't focus on ya, buddy,_ the master of fire shouted from Jay's phone, which was positioned standing up on the dresser, facing the middle of the blue ninja's room. Which was a complete and utter mess, by the way.

Said master of lightning got down on the floor almost immediately, feeling around the floor for a comb.

"I'll stop running around if I ever get some help!" Jay grunted from the floor. "Tonight's the Doo-Wop Hop, Kai. Argh- aren't you _excited_?"

_Well, duh, yeah I'm excited._

Unfortunately, Jay stood up too quickly, hitting the back of his head against the tabletop. Kai winced, trying to get a better view of his friend although it wasn't even _possible_ when they were simply on a video call.

 _Dude, are you okay? I heard something. It sounded like it hurt,_ Kai said, watching as Jay came back into view.

"I hit my head, that's all," Jay assured him, facing the mirror so that Kai only got a side view.

The blue ninja was now fidgety, holding up the comb to brush his hair over and back. Or, would a swoop do? Jay shook his head, giving his thumb a lick and creasing the edges of his hair that stuck up.

"Cole's picking me up in less than ten minutes," he said into the mirror, shooting his phone a quick glance, only to see Kai sporting a cocky, yet all too familiar smile. "Hey! I'm working really hard to make a good appearance!"

_For tonight or for Cole?_

Jay's cheeks flushed and he looked away from the camera, hiding his face behind a hand. "Shut up."

Yes, tonight was Ninjago City's first big, old timey, jazzy, event: the Doo-Wop Hop. A fun night for hanging out and games. Flashback to old, classy music and fashion styles that haven't been seen in what felt like ages.

Everyone was going to be there tonight. And that meant _everyone_. Heck, Jay's parents had spruced up the old jalopy to drive them downtown. Jay had to pass up on the ride, however, since Cole offered to take him.

When the Doo-Wop Hop was first announced to the public, it had been Cole's idea to get the entire gang to go. And while the idea didn't quite grab Lloyd and Pixal's attention, they went along with it.

"Shoot! Do I tuck my shirt in?" Jay spun around on his heels, turning to face Kai. "Kai!"

At that, Kai lurched, craning his head in Jay's direction. He squinted, looking Jay over twice before nodding very slowly. _Yeeeeees…_

Jay blinked, dumbfounded.

 _Yes. Tuck the shirt in._ Then he stopped. No way was Jay just wearing a t-shirt to the event tonight. _Wait. You got a jacket, don't you?_

"Of course I've got a jacket, Kai," Jay grumbled, yanking the baby blue coat off his chair and sliding into it with ease. He dusted off the collar and adjusted the cuffs before checking himself out in his reflection. Afterwards, he stood in front of Kai again. "Okay, how's my hair look?"

Kai grinned, _You look like a champ._

Jay rolled his eyes, picking up his phone from the top of the dresser and heading out the door. He wandered through the trailer, checking for any belongings he might need to take with him for tonight.

As for his parents, they had already left early since they were nominated to be the judges for the cake bake off that evening.

"Aren't you and Nya going to head out soon?" He asked Kai, grabbing some water from the fridge as he waited for Cole.

_Nya's just about done, so, yeah._

Jay simply nodded, plopping into an empty seat and setting his phone down on the table to tie his shoes. He listened as Kai began to ramble on about how long it took for him and Nya to pick out the right outfit to wear to the doo-wop tonight. After a while though, his mind began to wander and he stared out the trailer windows, anxiously waiting to see Cole's truck pull up.

Sadly, he dropped his chin into his palm, waiting impatiently. He tapped his foot against the floor rhythmically, drowning out Kai's voice as he listened to the ticking sound of the clock in the back of his head.

He looked at the time on his phone, frowning. It was almost 6:30 now and the doo-wop began at 7. It came to him as a relief when he remembered that Kai and Nya hadn't left yet either. Although, the two of them were _significantly_ closer in distance to the event than Jay's junkyard was.

To his surprise, Kai hadn't stopped rambling, _So then I said, "You can't wear that! It's too pink and showy!"_

Just when he was about to call it quits on his almost hour long video call with Kai, there was an obnoxiously loud honk from outside.

Jay bounced on his toes, peeping out the window.

_What was that? Was that Cole? Why's he honking so loud-_

The blue ninja swiped his phone off the table, kicking in the chair and skipping to the door.

"Yes! That was Cole!" When he swung open the door, the cool air of the night hit him in an instant. Jay shivered, locking the door and tucking his free hand under his jacket. His finger hovered over the 'end call' button as he started towards the truck. "Gotta go. See you at Doo-Wop, Kai!"

The second Kai opened his mouth, Jay had already hit the red button, stuffing his phone away in one of his back pockets. He opened the passenger door, climbing into the front seat with a relaxed smile on his face once he saw Cole.

Jay cleared his throat. "Hi."

He fiddled with his fingers for a brief moment before leaning over to kiss Cole on the cheek.

The master of earth flushed, reaching over with an arm to pat Jay's hand before starting the engine.

"Sorry I'm late, Bluebell. My Dad got carried away with the whole flashback theme and it nearly took forever to get ready."

Jay's eyes flickered over to Cole, who was wearing a simple, yet really tight, white tee underneath a black, leather jacket. On top of Cole's head, which honestly _looked_ like he tried to spruce it up for the occasion but gave up halfway, sat a pair of dark shades that read _Brookstone_ on the side. Cole noticed Jay staring and chuckled softly, slamming his foot down on the gas to hit the road.

"I went with something simple in the end," he shrugged as they drove down the long, empty, street to Ninjago City.

With the windows down and the cool breeze floating steadily into Cole's truck, Jay relaxed, spotting the millions of neon lights from the Doo-Wop from where they were.

Cole whistled a tune, tilting his head at Jay. "You know, as I was driving over to your place, I thought, how can I call myself the best boyfriend ever if a new burger joint opened up and I never took you to it?"

Quite suddenly, Jay's eyes grew large and he turned to face Cole. He'd heard of the new burger joint that opened downtown just three days ago. And Jay _loved_ fast food places. But he had been so busy helping his parents lately that he never got the chance to go. "Are you-"

Cole nodded with a big grin. "Tonight. If you're up for it."

"Yes!"

Cole bent over to turn up the radio when Jay slapped his hand out of the way.

"Don't turn on the _radio_. This is _our_ night."

A snicker. "Our night? When I invited the entire gang?"

Jay hunched his shoulders, smiling innocently at Cole. "We can still make it our night."

A smile tickled its way across his boyfriend's face just as he shot Jay a small glance. It was on rare occasions such as these when Jay's enthusiasm and determination shone through, reminding Cole of why he fell in love with him in the first place.

"I like you, Walker."

* * *

It certainly was no surprise that when they pulled up to the parking lot, dozens of other cars were already there, which unfortunately made it slightly more difficult for Cole to find a spot. Jay made a joke about how this was the devastating consequence of Cole's decision to show up late when he swung by the junkyard to pick him up. As usual, Cole dodged the joke with some snarky comeback about he was only late because Jay lived so far from Ninjago City.

Stepping out of the car, Cole met Jay around the back of the truck and locked the doors. He slid the keys into one of the pockets of his jacket, holding out an arm to Jay graciously.

The master of lightning took it excitingly, looping an arm around Cole's with glee.

"You think the others are already here?" Cole asked him as they exited the parking lot.

Jay shrugged, reaching in for his phone. "Honestly, we might even be the last ones." He stopped walking, pulling Cole over to the side as several more people passed them by. Cole glanced at him with deep confusion, watching tentatively as the blue ninja opened his camera. "Hang on, I wanna get a picture!"

He leaned into Cole, closing an eye and opening his mouth into a big smile. At first, Cole couldn't help but giggle, then bent down to get into frame and posed for the camera.

In a matter of only three seconds, Jay had already snapped a couple of pictures, letting go of Cole and swiping through the photos. Of course, all of them were perfect, but only one stood out to him the most. And it was definitely one of the ones where Cole had thrown his shades on. Yet, the temptation to _Chirp_ it was strong, for he and Kai were the big social media stars of the team. But noticing how Cole was waiting patiently for him by the park entrance, Jay put the phone away and fled to catch up with him.

"Jay!" His boyfriend cried out to him, waving his arms in the air then pointing inside the giant park at a colorful batch of teenagers.

It was the entire gang. Nya, Kai, Lloyd, Zane, and Pixal. They were all here and all dolled up for the doo-wop.

Nya - wearing a polka dotted, short, cherry red, circle dress that had a black band around the torso, and matching white gloves. Pixal - a dress almost the same as Nya's but longer and lavender, with a giant purple bow atop her head; her hair which had been pulled back into a high ponytail and ended with a curl.

Then, there was Zane, who wore only a light grey sweater vest over a white long sleeved, collared shirt. And Lloyd, who dressed fairly the same as the latter. Finally Kai, in a style that was slightly similar to Jay's, however the hair was much more slicked back. And just like Cole, he opted to carry a pair of shades, giving off the _Greaser_ vibe.

Unfortunately for him, Cole succeeded in rocking the look better, what with the leather jacket and the darker hair. More or less, the entire package as well: handsome and kind, cool and sweet, and intimidating when he wanted to.

"Hey, guys!" Jay waved at them, greeting Kai with a high-five, then a low-five.

"What's shakin', bacon?"

Jay snorted, hands on his hips, squinting at the master of fire. "Am I crazy, or did you just call me 'bacon'?"

"Just trying out some old slang, Daddy-O! Sue me!" Kai threw a hand over his forehead dramatically.

The master of lightning stirred, balling his fists with glee. "Ooh! Teach me some!"

As Kai went down his mental list, he peered over Jay's shoulder at Cole, who was talking with Nya and Lloyd. Kai whistled loudly, raising his eyebrows at Jay.

"Jay, you're into bad boys?" he smirked, earning a hard punch in the shoulder from the blue ninja.

Kai yelped, grabbing Cole and Nya's attention. The master of earth turned his head toward the two of them, grinning sheepishly at Jay before looking away again.

Jay glared at Kai, face madly red from embarrassment. "What is wrong with you? I will shove a sock in your mouth if you don't keep it shut for the rest of the night."

"Where would you even find one?" Kai laughed, rolling his eyes.

Before Jay could come up with a comeback, Cole rested a hand on his shoulder, stepping closer to him. "Soooo, you guys want to hit up the events first, then meet back here before the bake off?"

Zane wandered over to Lloyd, grinning ear to ear. He pointed to a booth on the far side of the park. "That would be delightful! I have been meaning to try the apples game over there with Lloyd."

"Hah, yeah," Lloyd only confirmed, before he was whisked away by Zane. It was a game to see how many apples you could eat while keeping your head underwater. But knowing Zane's capacity to stay underwater for so long, it was almost certain that Zane would break the record of apples eaten.

"Well, knock yourselves out!" Cole called out to them with a small chuckle, turning to the rest of the group. "Sounds like a plan, then."

All at once, the rest of the group split up. Nya and Pixal went left to the fondue table, while Kai jumped immediately in line at the booth where they were renting out skates to people who wanted to take a couple loops around the park in them.

"So-" Cole was deftly interrupted when Jay tugged on his arm gently, looking up at him. "Yeah?"

" _Our_ night, remember?" Jay grinned cheekily, hoping to jog Cole's memory.

His boyfriend squinted playfully, tilting his head at Jay as if to ask "Huh?" The corner of Jay's mouth twitched and he held back from a scoff. A second later, Cole pulled Jay in with one arm, kissing the top of his head.

"You're such a dork, Jay. Of course, I remember. What do you wanna do first?"

Jay's eyes lit up almost instantly. "Easy!"

Grabbing Cole by the hand, he led the guy through the crowd and into a larger area where there were significantly lesser people. To the people that _were_ there, they were all grouped in pairs.

Cole eyed Jay carefully, watching his boyfriend bubble with an unmatched level of excitement. They stopped in space left untouched by pairs, Jay letting go of Cole's hand and stretching his arms out. Standing there, Cole's eyes swept the area for any sign of some sort stating just what kind of game he was thrown into by Jay.

_DOO-WOP BOP._

Immediately, Cole's pupils shrank. This was a dance?

He turned his head to the attention of a large jukebox sitting in the center of the field where his father stood next to it proudly.

When Cole's father spotted him, he waved his arms, a big smile on his face. "Hello, Son!"

"Hi, Dad," he waved back shyly, surprised when Jay shot up beside him, linking his hands with Cole's. "Jay, we're dancing?"

The blue ninja rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Cole. He patted Cole's hands comfortingly, giving him a small smile. "Your dad told me about the dance event. So, I knew I had to drag you into it ASAP."

Cole hummed, looking questionable.

"Don't _worry_ , it's not a competition! I know you don't like competitive dancing. Let's just have fun, okay?"

Though the music hadn't started yet, Jay moved his feet, guiding Cole across the grass. A smile stretched across his freckled cheeks when he saw Cole picking up relatively quickly. Jay looked him in the eyes, raising his scarred brow. "You know how to do The Boogie Woogie, right?"

Cole nodded confidently. And right that second, Cole's father had dropped a coin into the jukebox as bouncy, jazzy, music filled the air.

"Great. Now-" Jay let go of Cole's hands breaking into another dance. Or more specifically, The Bop. "Dance!"

Undeniably, seeing Jay dance his heart out made Cole's skip a beat. That wasn't to say Jay's dancing was flawless, because truthfully, it was nowhere near the level of pure perfection. The little guy's impressive kicks and hand jives sent waves of euphoria through Cole. In a heartbeat, he was mimicking Jay's movements, sharing a smile with him.

At the next song, Jay spun around on his toes, falling backwards toward Cole, who caught him instantly by the arm. "Woah!" Cole gasped, staring into Jay's eyes.

"Nice catch, big guy," Jay winked up at him before he was lifted back upright.

"Lookin' good, Son!" Cole's father clapped from the middle of the field.

Cole bit his lip, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks.

As the music went on, Jay and Cole continued to groove. They stepped side to side, moving their arms and legs in a rhythm that matched the other.

Jay smirked, "Ready to boogie?"

Neither of them needed words to know what the other was saying. Cole displayed some look of confidence and immediately grabbed Jay by the hand, pulling their bodies close and then back out as their feet never failed to stop moving.

And Cole couldn't begin to fathom just how much fun he was having.

"Wow! This really razzes my berries!" Jay shouted over the music.

Cole glanced at him awkwardly, taking Jay's other hand into his as they switched positions. "What?"

"I don't know! Kai shared with me some slang and I wanted to try them out!"

"Well, what does it mean?"

Jay lifted a finger, but suddenly dropped into a look of confusion. He couldn't seem to recall the translations Kai had given him earlier.

"Sorry Sugar, I can't remember."

"Ain't that a bite," Cole remarked in a snarky tone. Jay gasped sharply, amazed that Cole knew some phrases of his own.

"'Razzes my berries' means he's excited!" Came Kai's voice suddenly from the other side of the dance arena.

Both Jay and Cole's heads snapped in his direction almost instantly, seeing the rest of the team there cheering them on.

Nya and Pixal were holding lollipops. And in Zane's hands was some kind of small trophy, which Jay assumed he won from the apples game he and Lloyd went to play earlier. Kai, no surprise to Jay _and_ Cole, was still on rollerskates, circling around the group as his fists punched the air.

Quite suddenly, Cole boogied his way back to Jay, swinging their hands together from side to side.

"Excited?"

"Excited that I get to spend time with you, dumbass."

Cole raised their arms, spinning Jay around. "Mm, yeah."

"So how long do you think they've been standing there?" Jay asked him, nudging his head in the direction of their friends.

He clapped his hands in sync with Cole when they split for the last time. "Depends. Either _we've_ been dancing for who _knows_ how long, or they were super fast."

Jay giggled as he came back in for one last twirl to end their dance.

Even as the music stopped, Cole trapped Jay's legs between his as he swooped down to press his lips against his boyfriend's, accelerating the lightning master's heart rate.

Jay cupped his hands around Cole's cheeks, pressing harder against Cole's lips. The master of earth pulled away, laughing at Jay's persistence. Quickly, Jay scrambled back into the right posture, bouncing on his toes to kiss Cole again on the cheek.

"Fun?"

Cole smiled at him with half-lidded eyes. A nod. "Fun."

"Told ya."

"Yeah, whatever," Cole teased. "I like your moves though, Walker," he complimented.

"Can't say they were any better than yours," Jay spat back.

Without warning, Kai had skated onto the dance floor rolling straight between the two ninja. He nearly toppled over, using both Cole and Jay as his support to stay upright.

"Save the banter for later! The bake off judging starts in five minutes! Come on!"


End file.
